Drawn into the Darkness
by lella7
Summary: Bellatrix's obsession with the Dark Lord consumes her and comes to define her, until it is all that is left. She descends willingly into the darkness, forgetting everything else that once mattered. Bellamort drabble collection for Gamma Orionis' OTP Boot Camp on the HPFC forum.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is a Bellatrix/Voldemort drabble collection written for Gamma Orionis' OTP Boot Camp on the HPFC forum. Each drabble will be written using a word-prompt from the challenge - this first one is with the prompt "acrid". Please let me know what you think, reviews make my day :)**

"You want him to suffer. He is filth. Wizards like him are the reason we purebloods are not given the respect we deserve."

The Dark Lord glared at the barely conscious man, who lay bound at their feet, as he hissed his insults. Bellatrix did not know who he was, only that he had refused to join her new master, and the acrid metallic reek of his congealing blood combined with the unpleasant tang of sweat which filled the cellar, told her he had been suffering for that crime for some time.

"You know the incantation, Bellatrix. Hurt him."

She turned back to the prisoner at his crisp order and obediently raised her wand slightly so that it was aimed at his heart. The dark magic she was about to attempt was beyond anything she had ever experimented with before. It made her secret studies of the dark arts, which as a schoolgirl she had thought were the height of rebellion, seem nothing more than childish games.

"_Now,_ Bellatrix."

The harsh edge to the Dark Lord's voice made her jump a little.

"Crucio!" The incantation came out at a far higher pitch than she had intended and she thought it sounded rather weak in her voice compared to her master's commanding tone.

The man on the ground was flung backwards and gave a shout as he hit the wall behind him, but not the prolonged cries of pain Bellatrix was supposed to have produced.

"Do not think about the curse itself," the Dark Lord said with a touch of impatience. "It is complex magic, yes, but all that it really requires is a focus on the desired effect." He moved to stand behind her and settled his long, pale fingers gently on her shoulders. Bellatrix shivered slightly at his touch, finding his proximity unnerving.

"You hold the power over him. Think how good it will feel to hear him scream; to punish him for standing against us." The man on the ground seemed to have realised what he was talking about. His eyes had half opened and were looking up at Bellatrix, with a gaze that was half fearful, half defeated. As the Dark Lord's words washed over her, she realised that she really _did _want to hurt this man. It did not matter that he was nothing to her. He symbolised everyone who had ever thought her weak, patronised her, treated her like a child.

"Crucio!" This time the word sounded almost instinctive; a forceful shriek cutting through the silence and into the man's pathetic form, racking him with agony. He screamed, the most blood curdling, anguished scream she had ever heard, yet it was beautiful to her. It was the sound of power.

After a few seconds, she lifted the spell with a gasp. She was not quite sure herself whether it was out of shock at the effects her curse had produced, or from the feel of her master's fingers skating down her back as he released his grip on her shoulders.

"Very good, Bella. Again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Agitated**

Bellatrix's fingers twitched anxiously in her lap as she knelt silently before her master. He had been pacing up and down for over a minute without uttering a word. He had barely even acknowledged her presence, and he seemed far too agitated to tolerate interruption.

She heard his footsteps stop and risked a glance up at her master only to see him standing still gazing down at her. She felt her stomach twist uncomfortably at the fear that she had angered him somehow, but his voice, when he finally spoke, was remarkably calm.

"Earlier today, Severus Snape brought me some rather interesting information. It appears he overheard the making of a prophecy; one which spoke of an individual said to have the power to defeat me." His lips turned upwards in a mocking, derisive smile, though Bellatrix suspected from his previous agitation, that he was taking the prophecy rather more seriously than he wished her to believe.

"That is impossible, my lord," she said passionately. "No one could hope to rival your power."

"Indeed. Rise, Bella."

She shot to her feet, but kept her head bowed respectfully as the Dark Lord approached her. He raised a hand to her chin and lifted it slowly until their gazes met, smirking slightly when Bellatrix gave a sharp intake of breath at the contact.

"You, of course, have seen the extents of my power. You know that such predictions are ludicrous, but there are those who might draw hope from the belief that Lord Voldemort could be defeated, and I do not wish to give them further reason to oppose me," he explained silkily. "At any rate, this prophecy appears to refer to the Potters' son and whether it is to be believed or not, the Potters have resisted and evaded us for far too long to escape punishment. This is as good an excuse as any to rid ourselves of them."

He smiled a twisted, threatening smile at the prospect, which Bellatrix cautiously returned.

"However, I would think by now they are aware that I may be attempting to seek them out, and it is likely they will be trying to conceal themselves from me." He now seemed to be speaking more to himself than to her, but Bellatrix could not bring herself to care as he began to slowly trace her cheek with his finger.

"I want you to find out where they are, Bella, so that I can... deal with them. Your cousin is a close friend of the Potters', is he not? Perhaps you can extract the information from him."

"I have not spoken to Sirius in years, my lord. It might be easier if-"

He cut her off with a stinging slap across her face. Bellatrix gasped and stumbled backwards, wondering what on Earth she had done wrong as she met her master's livid, red eyes.

"_Do not question me,"_ he hissed. "If your cousin does not know then you will find someone who does. Get out."

Bellatrix was in shock and it was a few seconds before she could gather herself enough to hurry from the room. The Dark Lord was often unpredictable, but never to this extent. She returned home smarting, both from the pain in her cheek and her master's harsh words, but above all she was confused.

The idea that anyone could hope to defeat the Dark Lord was laughable in itself, but the Potters' _son_? From what she could gather from the few times she had encountered the Potters she would have said they were too young to even _have_ a son, let alone one old enough to challenge the greatest wizard of all time. The boy must be a child, a baby. Yet she had never seen her master so agitated. Bellatrix knew it was not her place to question her master's actions, but she could not help failing to comprehend why this prophecy had had such an effect on him.


End file.
